Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters: Realms of Myth
by Dragonexx
Summary: If expressions were anything to go buy, one might have thought Winda received the greatest news in the world. To most people she hadn't. However (for good or ill) Winda was not most people. In the Realm of Monsters, the sisters Wynn and Winda are sent on an "epic" quest to find the legendary Dark Magician.
1. Gathering Clouds

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Realm of Myth  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gathering Clouds**

* * *

Winda struggled to contain her excitement. Her father's expression was serious, but at his words, she couldn't help but grin.

"I understand that I'm asking a lot of one so young and inexperienced, but, at the moment, our prospects look grim."

"How grim?" She managed to quash the smile, though it ruthlessly fought to free itself.

"Omens borne upon the wind speak of danger. A threat to our tribe and our very world worse than before."

The smile calmed itself.

"What kind of threat?" She asked.

"This, I cannot know, much as it pains me." Said the other occupant in the room. Her uncle Musto, the tribes oracle.

"Thus, I need you to to seek out your sister, and return her here." Windaar said.

"And then what?" Winda asked. Even with the ominous tone, the thought of getting to go on a long journey far away from Mist Valley was enticing.

"The two of you are then to seek out the help of an old acquaintance of mine. He's known as the Dark Magician."

Winda gasped, struggling to come to terms with his statement. "You're friends with the Dark Magician?! How come I've never heard about this?!"

"Friends is a bit of a strong statement." Windaar said. "He's not really one to form close bonds. But we have worked together in the past, and I know he will be willing to aid us, should I call upon his help."

"Really?!" Winda's eyes widened. The Dark Magician was legendary, the ultimate wizard. He was said to know all forms of magic and countermagic. If her dad knew him...

"Yes." Musto said. "A great calamity is coming. I know not it's true nature, but we will need all the help we can get to thwart it."

Winda however, wasn't really paying attention, still ecstatic upon hearing about the Dark Magician.

Her father sighed. "Go get your sister. I know she left on her own path, but you'll be needing her help for this quest. We can explain things in full once you return."

He didn't need to elaborate further. In a burst of wind, Winda was gone, the door rapidly bouncing back and forth.

* * *

The sky, as always, was a welcome environment. Winda enjoyed simply feeling the wind rush past her, as she rode through the sky on the back of Gulldos. The Gusto tribe formed bonds with familiars, and through that bond, enhanced their abilities in unison. Most often, the enhancement came with a growth in size several orders of magnitude.

Riding on Gulldo, she closed her eyes, opening her senses to the winds around her. While the air this high up might be dangerously cold to others, one of the perks of being wind elemental and a member of the Gusto clan meant that this was merely a comfortable cool breeze. The sensation was relaxing, and unbidden, she found herself reflecting on the conversation she had had with her father and the Oracle. Despite the eagerness of getting sent on a quest, she was taken aback by the sheer worry she could sense from him. He had tried to hide it, but it kept slipping through. The last time she had seen him that upset was during the war when...

Winda shook her head, putting the stray thought out of her head, instead deciding to focus on more pleasant things. Seeking out someone like the Dark Magician? She had always dreamed of meeting him, but had never thought it possible.

She leaned forwards on Gulldos. "Let's hurry and pick up Wynn, so we can get back, and get started!"

Gulldos gave a cry in agreement, feeling it's masters excitement.

Winda lifted her staff up. The air around the two of them drastically changed direction, massively accelerating their speed, rocketing them across the mountains to their destination.

* * *

Wynn's house was perhaps the definition of cozy, situated near a cliff with a beautiful view of the mountain range and access to all the winds that blew through it. The house itself was a two story structure made of wood and was near several trees, providing convenient shade when it was needed. From the sound, there was a flow of fresh mountain water not too far off. On the top of the house were several instruments clearly intended to measure the weather. Smoke lazily drifted from the chimney.

At her mental direction, Gulldos circled downwards, eventually landing on the ground in the clearing just outside the house. As she leaped off, her familiar reverted to his normal size as Gulldo.

Winda quickly made her way to the door, dusting a few feathers off herself as she did so. She was about to knock when the door opened, Wynn stepping outside.

Her expression was shock, then confusion, before reverting to calmness.

"Winda?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Before anything else, Winda hugged her little sister. It had been quite a long time since the two had seen each other.

"It's good to see you to, Winda." Wynn said

"Yeah, I've missed you." She released Wynn, and stepped inside her housed.

The inside of the house was what one might expect of a magicians home. Spellbooks and treatises on magic were organized in one area, while magical items and instruments dominated another area. A cauldron surrounded by shelves of reagents and vials of potions was in another. More standard living amenities also were about. Wynn lead her over to a common area, near the fireplace, close to the kitchen.

The couch she sat down on had a book on it, bookmarked. Winda must had interrupted her in the middle of her reading.

"So, why are you here, sister?" Wynn asked.

Winda could barely contain her excitement. "onmymorningpatrolIchasedoffsomegoblinstheyweretryingtostealfromourgardensbuttheywerewierdtheywerewearingthesedragonhatsanditlookedreallystupidanywaysafteraftercompletingmymorning  
patrolgotbacktothevillageandwascalledintotheGreatHallDadandMustowerethereaboutthisprophecythinganditwasreallycoolweregoingonthissearchanditslikesomewhereinanotherwaitwhatdidhemeanbyother  
ahwhocaresitsgoingtobeawesomeandweregoingtobeawesomewhenwefindthe-"

"Winda." Wynn interjected noting her sisters face growing redder. "Slow down, and _breathe_!"

Winda did so, stopping in the middle of her rant to take a deep inhale, creating a temporary vacuum force as she did so, unfortunately dislodging several loose papers in the process.

"DARK MAGICIAN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, releasing a sudden burst of wind, knocking even more things loose. Wynn sighed and directed her familiar to start with the process of picking things up.

"What about the Dark Magician?" Wynn asked.

"Dad wants us to go find the Dark Magician!" Winda said, finally.

"Wait. What? Why?"

"I dunno, I kinda forgot some of the details." Winda said, still ecstatic. She took another deep breath, and was about to shout again, before Wynn stopped her.

"Is this why your here?"

"Yeah!" Managing to remain somewhat calm. "Dad sent me to get you."

"Well, it has been a while since I've been home." Wynn said.

"So your coming!"

"Yes, sis. I want to talk with Dad."

"Awesome!" Winda leaped out of her seat and into the air with a burst of wind, before gently floating back to the ground. "C'mon! We'll ride Gusto back! We can go right now!"

Winda grabbed her sisters hands and began pulling her outside.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Why?" Winda asked.

"I need get ready!"

"What do you need?!" Winda asked, clearly antsy to get going.

"Well, I need to get properly dressed for starters."

It was only now that Winda realized that her sister was still in her nightclothes.

"Oh... right... Well, don't take too long." Winda stepped outside, while Wynn closed the door.

* * *

Thankfully, the waiting wasn't too long, though Winda had extreme difficulty keeping still during the time. Her thoughts raced. She was going to meet the _Dark Magician_. With her sister! This was going to be awesome!

"Don't you think so, Gulldo?" Gulldo was her familiar. Their very souls were linked. So of course the bird was happily flitting about, doing twirls in the sky. At her wish, the bird flew close to her, and she took him in her arms. Gulldo gave a cheerful squawk.

"You get to meet him too!"

At this, Gulldos gave a shriek of excitement, sharing in his masters elation.

"I wonder if he has any familiars? He probably has like, 5 familiars, no 10! He-"

A sudden noise from behind her caused Winda to jump into the air. Gulldos shrieked and spread his wings. Fortunately, it was only Wynn, stepping out of the house.

Though Winda was two years older, people often mistook the sisters for twins. They both had extremely similar features, the same colored hair, the same colored eyes (though Wynn lacked the Gusto emblem), and even a preference for similar manner of dress. Wynn wore a white shirt and blue miniskirt, along with a similar robe to that which Winda sported.

"Are you ready to go?" Winda asked.

"Yes, everything's packed." She gestured to the pockets and sleeves of her robe, enchanted to hold more than what they normally carried.

"Alright! Daigusto Gulldos!" Winda shouted. Syncronizing her energies directly with that of Gulldo, the bird grew immensely. She leaped up onto him, and Wynn did the same, while her familiar, Peti, landed in Wynn's lap.

With a mighty thrust of his wings, they took off.

* * *

The trip back was uneventful, but quick. With the wind magic of both sisters, the travel time was even less than before, and not to long later, they were back in Mist Valley. Winda brought Gulldos down to land at the edge of the village, at the foot of the Mist Valley Shrine.

As the sisters lept off, there was a flash of green, and Gulldos transformed back into his smaller state. Gulldo landed on his masters shoulder, and then they headed up to the peak of the temple.

The Mist Valley Shrine was an ancient structure, so old that it's construction was lost to the haze of time. The valley's original inhabitants might have known about it, but they were long gone. Their heirs, the Gusto tribe continued their tradition of protecting the peace of the valley, in honor of the Goddess the shrine. The sisters father, Windaar, was the Gusto Sage, who managed the shrine, and thus, was the Chief of the Gusto tribe. As the Priestess, Winda would be next in line for the duty.

At the top of the shrine, both sisters were surprised at the turn out.

"Dad? Uncle Musto? Aunt Caam? Kamui?" Wynn noted the family members present. In addition to them, Reeze, and various other members of the tribe had shown up, apparently to send them off.

Windaar stepped forwards.

"I assume Winda has informed you of the situation."

"I got the gist of it." Wynn said. "You want us to seek out the Dark Magician."

"Yes. I can foresee a danger the likes of which we've never faced before. Though unfortunately, I cannot predict the true nature of this threat, in all futures I have glimpsed, it comes to pass. We cannot afford to be reactive in this situation, we need allies." Musto explained.

"We're planning on sending communications to the Gem-Knights as well." Windaar explained.

"They're already busy with the Laval conflict. It's pointless." Reeze said, her voice dull and disinterested.

"That has yet to be determined." Musto admonished.

"Regardless, the Dark Magician isn't the only ally we are seeking. If you find any others who might be willing on your journey, by all means, ask them for help." Caam said.

"Journey? Do you know where we'll be going?" Wynn asked.

"To the Dark Magician obviously!" Winda shouted.

"Please begin the casting." Windaar instructed his brother. Musto began concentrating, sitting down in front of the altar, and chanting.

"We'll be sending you through a Dimensional Fissure. Divinations have located the Dark Magicians aura signature." Windaar explained. "We'll be sending you an area near where he is located. The Guiding Wind spells should help you find him once you are there. Wynn you clearly need to be caught up on some things. Come with me. I'll explain more."

Windaar took his younger daughter to the side of the temple to speak to her. Meanwhile, Kamui approached Winda.

"I must admit, I'm kind of jealous that your the one getting sent on this quest." Her cousin said.

"Yeah, well, you have a child to watch." She said. "By the way, tell Pilica I said hi!"

"Your niece will miss you." Kamui replied.

"But she'll be able to remain calm and not run off to wreak havoc with her 'Auntie Windy'." Reeze said dryly. "Maybe she'll finally go to sleep at decent time instead of running off into the swamps at night doing who knows what."

"Aww, she's just got a healthy curiosity." Winda said. "She caught a Unifrog a couple days ago to study it."

"So that explains the puncture marks in the couch."

"Wait what?!"

"Regardless. Good luck on your quest." Kamui interjected.

"I'll be sure to tell you all about it when I get back! Pilica especially!"

Windaar and Wynn returned to front of the shrine. Wynn took her place next to Winda.

"Go in the blessings of the Goddess and Her Grace." Windaar spoke the traditional Gusto farewell. "May the Wind ever guide your path."

The vortex opened up immediately afterwards, dimensional energy crackling around the entire temple. Before either of the sisters could react, bolts of energy struck them. Instead of harm, they were wreathed in energy. Before they could react, they were pulled into the vortex, swirled off into wherever the portal led.

* * *

 _What the hell are you doing Dragonexx? You still have Touhou Daihoiru! Stop!_

 _Shut up other me._

 _So... I've been sitting on this for a long time. I was always fascinated by the monsters on the cards, and trying to piece the lore together or just come up with lore. The bits of lore already established such as in the master guides are nice, but also generally vague, more a summary than a story. So, I finally just decided to get off my ass and just put all the stuff banging around in my head to text. That's what fanfiction's for, right?_

 _~Dragonexx_


	2. I Didn't Choose the Thug Life

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Realms of Myth**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I Didn't Choose the Thug Life**

* * *

Of all the things to wake up to, the point-blank smell of rotting garbage had to be one of the worst. Upon regaining consciousness, Winda made the mistake of inhaling deeply, and absorbing everything. Previously, the worst thing she had the misfortune to smell was a Mud Dragon of the Swamp. However, this, was like that, but at least a thousand times worse. Decay, rot, waste, ooze. It was overpowering, and Winda nearly fell back into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, she avoided that by inhaling again. She gagged, and immediately exhaled with as much force as she could muster. She was blasted into the air.

Again, unfortunately, she slammed into some sort of metallic overhang, and face-planted back into the pile of garbage. Now fearing for her own life, she pushed herself up, holding her breath (and unfortunately, holding on to the scent) and flailed about, eventually, managing to get a hold of some sort of solid.

She realized she was lying in sort of metal box. She quickly vaulted over the side and was blessed with solid ground. She breathed a sigh of relief. The smell here was still foul, but significantly less worse than the all-out assault on her nostrils that whatever that box had been. She turned and kicked it. Why would someone waste good metal to hold some refuse?

Winda was cleaning herself off as best she could when she heard moaning behind her, and immediately dropped into a fighting stance, only to realize it was just her sister. Her arrival had been more fortunate, avoiding the box of refuse, though she had still landed in a puddle of what Winda hoped was just water.

"Ugh..." Wynn moaned.

"Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wynn said, drying herself off.

She heard a chirp from above her, and looked to see Gulldo and Peti sitting on top of some sort of metal pole. At least they were safe.

Gulldo flew down to land on Winda's shoulder, though he seemed hesitant to do so after he smelled her.

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't pick where I landed!" Winda complained.

"Which brings up the question. Where are we?"

Winda looked around. "Looks like some sort of hallway."

Wherever they were, it was almost pitch dark. She couldn't see the sky, and the only source of light came from what must have been the exit. The sisters began walking towards it.

"We were supposed to be transported close to the Dark Magician, right?" Wynn asked.

"Yeah." Winda noticed that the ground was also metal. She drew her staff, and lit it up. The metal was horribly worn, rusted, and corroded, and the entire hallway was littered with garbage. "But what would he be doing in a dump like this?"

Wynn drew her staff and tapped it against the ground, making a clinking sound. "All this metal. What is this place?"

Winda shrugged. She had heard old stories about the lairs where the Allies of Justice were created. Maybe this was one of those forges?

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the sisters came to a large open area. In the light they could see that whatever structure they were in had clearly seen better days, it was crumbling badly. Directly in front of them was a railing, and stepping up to it they could see it was a wrap around balcony overlooking some sort of large central area. Dotting the side opposite the balcony were various rooms, almost like caves, though they didn't go far inside. Half torn banners and posters, and dilapidated and broken stalls seemed to indicate that this place was some sort of marketplace, though one that had seen much better days.

The ceiling above it was made of glass, though whatever sky was above the place was pitch dark. Winda realized that not to far above the glass ceiling was another one made of more metal.

She then heard voices. Looking down to the bottom floor she saw several figures gathered next to what appeared to be a crumbled fountain. Whatever the statue had been of was now unrecognizable.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but judging from their appearances, they weren't human.

"They might know where we are."

"They look like Fiends." Wynn warned. "I don't think we should mess with them."

It was too late however. Winda leaped over the railing, letting the winds carry her down to the bottom floor.

As she approached she overheard their conversation.

"-really it?"

"100% legit."

"Are you sure you got away?"

"Naw, they never knew I was there! Now let's talk price."

"I'll give you five-hundred."

"Five-hundred? Are you for real? Is this a joke? Worth way way more than that!"

"A thousand?"

"Hell no!"

"Twelve-hundred!"

"Okay, now I know y'all insulting me! This shit here is both quality and quantity. This ain't going for less than twenty-thousand."

"Twenty-thousand?! Are you nuts?"

"Do you know what I went through to get this shit?! Take it or leave it asshole!"

"Hello!" Winda interjected.

The Fiends jumped. Some drew weapons, while others bared their claws. One green-skinned Fiend stepped protectively in front of a crate.

"A Human! You idiot, you were followed!" Hissed red-skinned Fiend.

"I've never seen her before!"

"What's going on?" Winda asked, confused. Ah, didn't matter, they must know where she was supposed to go. "Where's the Dark Magician? I need to speak with him."

"What."

"Bitch is probably some trippin' junkie."

"What's a-"

"Sis, don't run ahead like that!" Wynn caught up.

"Oh, hey Wynn! These guys must know where the Dark Magician is."

"Again, what?" The red-skinned Fiend in a fancy looking suit stepped forwards.

"I don't think they do..." Wynn said.

"Who are you working for!" The red-skinned fiend asked.

"Of course they do! Why else would Uncle Musto send us here?"

"Musto, who's Musto? Is that who sent you?"

"So you do know him!" Winda said.

"Boss, I ain't never heard of no Musto." Said an oddly colored horned Fiend.

"I SAY WE CUT THEM UP AND ROAST THEIR REMAINS!" A strangely dressed blue-skinned Fiend holding a knife in one hand while the other was replaced with a hook suddenly screamed. He brandished his very rusty yet disturbingly sharp implements. "TONIGHT WE FEAST!"

"The Three damn it all, I knew we shouldn't have brought Romero."

"I dunno, I am pretty hungry. We didn't get anything to eat today." A fat green skinned Fiend spoke up.

"Not you to?" Said the well dressed Fiend who was clearly the boss.

"So can _any_ of you tell me where the Dark Magician is?"

"What, is that some kind of code?"

"What do you mean, 'code'." Winda asked, growing frustrated.

"Er sis..." Wynn spoke up.

"What?"

"I think somethings gone wrong."

"What do you mean."

"Winda, I don't think we're supposed to be here." Wynn explained.

"Why would you say that?" Winda asked. "We're here to find the Dark Magician!"

"I think something must have gone wrong with the spell."

"Of course not!" Winda protested, growing frustrated. "Uncle Musto's divinations are never wrong!"

"What about that time with the Nekogals?"

"I keep telling you that tattoo was-"

Before anything else could be said, everything was drowned out by a noise that seemed like an unholy fusion between an elephants trumpet and a wailing child.

"What the hell?" Winda looked about. "What's that?"

The Fiends however were terrified. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What's going on?" Winda asked.

"It's the fuzz!"

"Boss what do we do?

"Hello?" Winda asked.

"WE GOTTA BOOK IT!" Shouted the blue skinned fiend.

"What about the evidence!"

"Calm down everyone! I'll think of a way out." Said the well dressed Fiend.

"Hey! Anyone want to answer my questions?"

"What about the evidence boss!" Repeated one of the Fiends.

"We gotta scrap it!"

"Shove it in Terra!" One suggested. "That worked last time!"

"What? No! Fuck you I'm not doing that again!" Said a fat green Fiend.

"We don't have a choice!"

"That was horrible to pass last time. It still hurts down there!"

"Shut up and eat it, or we're all screwed!"

"Calm down everyone!" The well dressed Fiend insisted.

Winda was being ignored. Winda _hated_ being ignored.

"Will _someone_ answer my questions!" She shouted, releasing a blast of wind at the same time. Not enough to hurt, but knocking them off balance and getting their attention.

Unfortunately, before anyone else could say anything, the glass ceiling shattered. The Fiends screamed as glass shards came raining down on them. Winda and Wynn held out their hands, and gusts of wind blasted the shards away from themselves.

They then looked up to see numerous strange black suited figures descending. Metal wing like appendages attached to their suits slowed their descent. Each figure carried some sort of metal device in their hands.

"Forget the loot, just run!"

"The building is surrounded!" One of the newcomers spoke. "There's no escape! Surrender!"

"I AIN'T GOIN' TO THE PIT! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Screamed the one named Romero. He threw his knife at one of them, hitting directly on. However, the blade merely bounced off the armor harmlessly.

"Dammit Romero!"

"Targets are hostile! Deploy Smoke Grenade!"

Several of the black armored figures held up their devices. From an opening on one end, something was shot out. When the projectiles hit the ground, a massive cloud of smoke almost instantly emerged, obscuring everything.

Winda's couldn't see, and she began coughing heavily. Gulldo panicked, and took off into the air. It was then that she heard the sounds of fighting. Screams and bright flashes all around her!

She ducked down, lucky enough to narrowly dodge one of the flashes. She heard another scream nearby.

"Wynn? Wynn?! Where are you?!" She managed to choke out, wandering about. What the hell was happening?

The sounds of fighting continued. Realizing that she couldn't do anything if she couldn't see, she let loose another blast of wind, clearing the smoke in a small area around her.

There, she saw one of the black armored figures turn towards her, weapon ready. Before it could attack, Winda held out her hand. A blast of wind send the figure flying away. It faded into the smoke cloud, though she could hear the sound of a crash.

Before she could continue her search, she suddenly felt something strike her in the back. Instantly, immense pain shot through her, as if all her nerves were on fire. She couldn't even scream, as all her muscles seized up, as if her body had a mind of it's own. She collapsed to the ground, writhing feebly.

Through the pain, she heard one of the armored figures speak. "All hostiles neutralized."

"Clearing air." There was a flash, and the smoke cloud quickly dispersed. Winda realized she was lying next to the box the Fiends had been arguing over.

One of the armored figures stepped over to it and removed the cover. It picked up one of the contents. A strange vial of some sort of purple fluid.

"Nutrient Z." It said. "At least 100 vials of contraband. Just as suspected."

"I-I've never seen that before. I swear, I didn't know that was in the crate!" Winda recognized the voice of the well dressed red-skinned Fiend.

"Take them all in."

 _Take us where?_ Winda wondered. She managed to move her head. Enough that she could see Wynn lying in a heap as one of the armored figures approached her. She gasped, and anger bubbled up in her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Winda cried. Energy surged through her, and she managed to regain control of her body. She pushed herself up, leaning on her staff. The gem in the staff glowed.

Every one of the armored figures immediately opened fire on her, and again, pain surged through her. Her body jerked and spasmed, even as the bright bursts nearly blinded her. She collapsed to the ground.

Winda saw one of the armored figures move to stand over her. Even through all the pain and lack of control, she scowled at them and attempted to speak. "Don't-t-t-t-t you d-d-dare huuuuurt h-h-her, or I'll-"

Winda never got to finish her sentence, as the armored figure aimed it's weapon at her head. There was a bright flash, and then silence.

* * *

 _~Dragonexx_


	3. (This Title Has Been Censored)

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Realms of Myth**

 **Chapter 3**

 ****** the Police**

* * *

Winda awoke to the sound of some sort of machine rumbling. Her vision was blurry, but she could tell that she was in motion. Was she inside some sort of vehicle?

She tried to move, but felt pressure on her wrists arms, and legs, realizing that she was bound. When her vision focused, she could see that she was indeed bound. She was forced on all fours in a position facing a wall. Her limbs were bound by some sort of energy cuffs.

She struggled in vain against the bonds for a time.

"Don't bother." She heard a voice, recognizing it as the well-dressed red Fiend.

Winda looked around, and could see that the others were bound in a similar manner. She couldn't see Wynn however.

"Where is my sister?" Winda asked. Her voice sounded strangely raspy, and sent her into a fit of coughing.

"I saw them load her into the other transport."

"The other what? Transport? Where are they taking us?"

"THE PIT! I AIN'T GOIN' TO THE PIT! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME YOU GODSDAMNED PIGS! YOU HEAR ME! I AIN'T PLAYING YOUR GAME YOU FREAKS! KILL ME OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE THE PIGS YOU ARE!" The Blue skinned fiend shouted.

"Romero..." The well dressed fiend spoke.

"I KNOW HOW YOU DO IT. RADIO WAVES IN THE DRINKING WATER! PARASITES IN YOUR DREAMS! CHEMICALS IN THE HOLO! BUT THAT BITCH WILL NOT CONTROL ME!" Romero continued to rant, banging against the floor and wall.

"I SWEAR TO CAIUS, SHUT THE FUCK UP ROMERO!" The well dressed fiend finally lost his temper. "It's your damned fault were in this mess! I could have talked our way out of this if you hadn't attacked!"

"I told you we shouldn't have brought Romero."

"Shut up, all of you!" The well-dressed Fiend sighed. "Let me think of a way out of this."

Winda however wasn't paying attention to the Fiend's argument. Instead, she concentrated. Electricity crackled down the length of her arms until it struck the energy cuffs, disrupting them. Now able to move her hands, she aimed a shock at the bonds on her legs, disrupting those as well.

Alarms went off, but she didn't care. She had to rescue Wynn from these kidnappers.

She stood up, taking stock of her situation. Her staff was missing, as well as her robe and her jewelry. Whatever, she'd worry about getting those back later. More concerning was the absence of Gulldo. She could sense that he was okay, though fairly far off and she couldn't get a good read on his location. At least he was out of harms way.

"What are you doing?" One of the fiends asked.

Winda ignored him. Her sister was in danger. She concentrated, and electricity began building within her, crackling all across her body, illuminating the entire compartment in flickering lights. She gave a cry and held out her hands towards the doors. A massive blast of lightning erupted from her hands, blasting headlong into the door with enough force to blast both of them off their hinges and send them flying. The Fiends screamed in terror. The lights in the compartment went out and the entire vehicle began swerving out of control.

Winda dashed forwards, and leaped out of the vehicle, using a burst of wind to vastly increase her jump height. What she saw outside made her gasp.

She was in a massive city, so big she couldn't see the edge of it. The buildings were so immensely tall and massive that she couldn't see the tops of them.

She couldn't marvel for long though. She was also so high up that she couldn't even see the ground. She quickly scanned the area, and managed to find a nearby platform. With a gesture, the winds gathered around her, allowing her to glide to the platform, though even then she only barely managed to grab on to the edge.

She pulled herself over the railing, and now that she was on solid ground she was free to gawk. The buildings were so tall that she couldn't even see the sky, leaving the area in perpetual shadow, lit only by streetlamps and glowing signs.

Winda leaned over the railing, staring in awe at vehicles flying through the skies with ease, most lacking any sort of wings. Everything was lit up in a multitude of colors and moving lights, each drawing Winda's attention from the last. It was actually overwhelming and slightly dizzying.

"Surrender!" She heard a mechanical sounding shout, jolting her out of her trance. The black armored figures were approaching her, flying through the air.

"Where is my sister!" She demanded, backing away from the railing, all the while.

"Get on the ground or we will shoot!" One of the kidnappers shouted.

Not wanting to give them the chance to do that, Winda held up her hands and shouted. " _Windstorm of Etaqua!_ "

The spell released a massive whirlwind that tore through the area, sending the flying troopers careening through the air, to land with a series of violent crashes upon the ground.

They weren't down however, most quickly rising form the impact and opening fire. With a wind augmented leap, Winda jumped out of the way of the glowing projectiles, knowing how even one hit could potentially end the fight. Augmenting her speed, she dashed forwards, striking one of the kidnappers with a wind enhanced kick, sending them flying into a parked vehicle with enough force to dent it. Allowing the wind to affect her, she was also blasted back by the impact, crashing into another enemy and sending him to the ground. Keeping her momentum, she rolled as she cast a spell again. A violent burst of wind came crashing though the area, blasting more enemies off their feet.

Before they could rise again, Winda made a chopping gesture and shouted. " _Majespecter Cyclone!_ "

Another whirlwind went surging forwards picking up the enemies and swirling them about, before forcefully launching them in various directions, where they lay still, moaning.

Now to find her sisters transport. Winda stepped away from them, heading back over to the railing, and scanned the skies, but could find nothing.

She looked down, and was perplexed when she saw vines covering the area. "What is-"

Winda only had a moment of warning, but it was enough to cartwheel out of the way as a series of vines suddenly extended towards her. She released a burst of wind, knocking them away, and dropping back into her fighting stance.

"So, I got a distress call, thinking it's merely some routine feral attack, when imagine my surprise, I find this!" She heard a female voice.

Winda looked up, to see a female monster descending from above, supported by some sort of giant flower petal. She had purple skin and wore an outfit made of leaves and flowers. She flicked her white hair as she stepped off of the plant.

"Who the hell are you?" Winda asked.

"What's more interesting is, who are you? Some minion of the Evil Heroes? Then again, you were brought in with the Fiend Sword Baron's men. So I doubt it. At least the Evil Heroes have _class_." The strange Plant woman threw back her head and gave a mocking laugh. "If your hanging around with those losers, then jeez, your really slumming it! What are you, their communal skank?"

Winda had no idea who these people she was referring to were, or what a 'skank' was, but could tell this woman was mocking her.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" She laughed again. "That's not all that's about to be struck. I am Elemental Hero Poison Rose. Surrender now, and I'll go easy on you."

The nerve of this kidnapper, calling herself a hero! Winda wasn't going to give her a chance to capture her. She'd beat the location of her sister out of her.

Without warning, Winda made a slicing motion, and a blade of rending air was shot forwards. Poison Rose dodged out of the way, rolling behind one of the parked vehicles.

It was then that Winda noticed the trees around the lot, only barely avoiding the counter attack as the branches grew with extreme speed, attempting to snare her.

As she landed, she unleashed a bolt of lightning at the vehicle. Poison Rose dashed away from it, a vine extending from her wrist to wrap around a light post and haul her up before the vehicle burst into flames.

From up there, she held out her hands. " _Blossom Bombardment_!"

A storm of red petals came crashing towards her. Not knowing what kind of magic it was, but figuring it wouldn't be good, Winda countered. " _Cyclone!_ "

A whirlwind gathered up the petals and ejected them skywards, whereupon they exploded.

Winda then heard another shout. " _Seeds of Deception!_ "

Poison Rose hurled several seeds across the area, landing in various cracks. Almost instantly, roots erupted outwards, grabbing Winda by the ankle and forcefully hurling her.

She was launched into the air, where she quickly righted herself, only to be grabbed again and swung violently about. She was smashed into the glass window of a vehicle hard enough to crack it.

Winda cried out in pain, but roots were relentless, tossing, striking, whipping her. She was smashed against the ground, more vehicles, walls, posts, and even other roots.

"Hah!" Poison rose sneered. "There's no escape from this. I'd just surrender if I were you!"

"Not a chance!" Taking advantage of a moment of clarity, Winda held out her hand. " _Raimei!_ "

A bolt of lightning struck Poison Rose, and the Plant girl screamed in pain. The root holding on to Winda went slack, enough for her to get her bearings. She fired a bolt at the root, burning through it. She fell slightly, adjusting her fall to kick off the bulk of the root and go sailing towards the stunned Poison Rose.

She hit head on, tackling her off the pole she was balancing on. The two wrestled in the air briefly, before Winda released another gale. Poison Rose was blasted downwards to slam into the solid ground hard, while Winda spun off to the side, landing on her feet.

Poison Rose wasn't down however. She struggled back to her knees. "You'll _pay_ for that!" She snarled.

She pointed at Winda, and the roots resumed their motion, dashing straight for Winda. She leaped out of the way, again rushing towards Poison Rose.

" _Gusto Whirlwind_!" She shouted.

Winda's speed increased, and she acrobatically flipped through the attacks Poison Rose directed at her, making her way through the barrage to strike her enemy in the face.

Poison Rose stumbled back and then attempted to strike back, only to receive a wind augmented punch straight to the gut. She doubled over in pain, which allowed Winda to flip backwards, catching her with a wind-enhanced flip kick to the chin.

Poison Rose was sent flying backwards, tumbling across the ground. Winda dashed forwards, only for a vine to get in the way, knocking her off course. She flipped, landing right again, and charging forwards at the recovered Poison Rose.

The two traded blows, striking and blocking, dodging and countering, until Poison Rose landed a kick to Winda's breasts. Despite her assumptions, her opponent was actually pretty skilled in melee combat.

She stumbled back, dazed in pain from the dirty blow, only to see a sharpened blade of wood emerge from her opponents wrist. Her fingers on her other hand sharpened into claws and she charged forwards, snarling.

Despite Winda's defensive efforts, her enemy landed several blows. A cut with the blade across her cheek, a slash with the claws on her calves, a cut with the blade on her shoulder, a swipe across her back with the claws.

Winda managed to disengage, flipping back and shooting lighting at the same time, only to be tripped by a root.

"Gotcha!" Poison Rose charged towards her, claws outstretched. She took several more cuts before managing to break away again, this time leaping over a vehicle.

Winda was growing frustrated. She wished Gulldo were here, then they could become Daigusto Gulldos and this fight would be _over_. But sadly, that wasn't in the cards.

Instead, she had to dodge a barrage of poison barbs from her enemy. However this did give her the opening she needed. Winda countered, exhaling a blast of wind to knock aside the barbs and sending Poison Rose flying back once again. She impacted hard against a vehicle, enough to dent it severely. She attempted to continue standing, only to be blasted by another bolt of lightning.

She slumped to the ground, dazed. The vines and roots in the area stopped moving.

Winda breathed heavily as she limped over to her fallen foe, only barely taking stock of her own injuries. She was bruised, bleeding from multiple cuts, had several irritating splinters, and now there was a persistent ringing in her ears.

Poison Rose groaned, and struggled to stand, but fell back to the ground. Winda stood over her, and formed electricity in her hands.

"Alright, where have you kidnappers taken my sister?!"

"Kidnappers? What the fuck? What the hell are you on, Trumpeter Mist?"

"Don't play dumb with me, kidnapper!" Her hand glowed brighter.

Suddenly, she heard a splashing noise and a shout from a male voice. " _Fixed Stars Imprisoning Bubbles!_ "

A massive bubble of water formed around Winda, entrapping her.

"What the hell?!"

She noticed a newcomer appear. A man clad in blue armor and a white cape. He wore a helm with pointed ears reminiscent of a rabbits or a bats, but which left his lower face open.

"Let me out of here!" Winda demanded as she pounded against the bubble.

* * *

Bubbleman watched as the strange girl continued to strike at the bubble.

"Don't bother kid, you're not getting out of there."

The girl continued to strike at the bubble, heedless of his advice.

Ignoring her for the moment, her headed over to the fallen Poison Rose, and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said weakly.

Bubbleman surveyed the area. Scorch marks where lightning had struck, cracks in the ground from impacts or roots, injured Soartroopers, damaged vehicles.

"Quite the fight."

The girl continued to pound away at the bubble, still unable to escape.

"She seems to think were kidnappers."

"That's odd." Bubbleman observed.

"She's an idiot, probably on Trumpeter Mist. Was arrested in an abandoned mall with a group of the Fiend Sword Baron's gangers."

"I'll talk to her. See what I can learn."

"I'm telling you, she's crazy. You won't get anything coherent out of her."

"I'll be the judge of that." Bubbleman held up Poison Rose while she created a giant flower which she sat on, resting.

He then approached the girl, still attempting to break free of the bubble.

"So, kid, what's your name?"

"I'm not giving my name to kidnappers!"

"You seem to be mistaken, were not kidnappers."

"Then let me out of this thing!" The girl demanded, still pounding away it.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that right now."

"Fine, then I'll do it my self!" Electricity began crackling around the girl.

"Wait!" Bubbleman shouted, but it was too late. The girl unleashed the electricity, which immediately rebounded again and again, lighting up the sphere to a near blinding level. He could hear her screams within it.

When the sparks faded, the girl lay at the bottom of the bubble, unmoving.

Poison Rose burst into laughter, while Bubbleman sighed. That bubble was a variant of the spell _Drowning Mirror Force_. She had shocked herself into unconsciousness.

He sighed again as he activated his communicator. "This is Bubbleman. Requesting a transport back to headquarters."

* * *

 _Yes, I am aware that MST does not negate._

 _~Dragonexx_


End file.
